User talk:AwesomeTrinket
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lalaloopsy Land Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Thelalaloopsygirl page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chrismh (Talk) 17:00, July 17, 2012 Okay.. I had to yell at someone about this before. FANART is NOT allowed on real pages. As in, what I saw you add to Coral Sea Shell's page... Chrismh (talk) 00:47, July 18, 2012 (UTC) This is a warning, please be more considerate when making categories. I was originally going to remove but I suppose it can stay. But if you keep making such long names for them, or useless categories then I'll need to be more strict with you. Chrismh (talk) 15:14, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, I like Suzette and Misty the most out of that list, Misty would be a lot easier probably. I plan on cosplaying her when I get what I need actually... But I would say if you have to make the costume then pick something not too hard if you've never done it before. But every day, or close to Halloween they add more lala costumes and outfits... Chrismh (talk) 05:16, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hm, I'm unsure really. Presto Mysterious wouldn't really surprise me, but I think they may try to get something closer to match Misty, like they did with the others... Minnie/Min E. Mysterious, Mystic Mysterious, May Mysterious, Milly Mysterious, or something totally different like Presto Poof. And of course, I even considered the name Tricky. That one got picked, which is pretty ironic actually... Chrismh (talk) 20:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'm just going to come out and say it... Since I can't say it on the talk page for some reason... I said it already, you won't get banned just for being on a "child" wiki. And I'm not even an adult, I did almost all of the work on here and I don't plan to be myself for being 21. It'd be just ignorant to ban people for being an adult... And this isn't a children's wiki. It's catered FOR children, but anybody of any age is allowed to like Lalaloopsy and contribute on this wiki. Chrismh (talk) 14:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry to disappoint you but just having badges doesn't mean anything. Catching up to me doesn't mean anything. To be an Admin you need to be liked by the other Admin, they need to agree on changing the status, you have to provide a use... So I don't really think you qualify to be an admin. Chrismh (talk) 16:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Also, your wasting spaces adding useless categories. If your only doing it for your badges then that deffinitely means your not ready to be an Admin. Chrismh (talk) 16:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC) In terms of originality I suggest Misty purely for the uniqueness. If you decide on going with Prairie you'll be competing with the hundreds of others who think cowboys and cowgirls are just dandy, but Misty's magical ensemble is something many trick-or-treaters just don't replicate anymore. I like to think a black bowtie, top hat, and a black/white magician's wand are just amazing. Don't forget to bring a stuffed rabbit with you and perhaps a carrot, maybe even keep said-rabbit in a top hat and pull him out, oh and don't forget to keep playing cards on you, amaze everyone as you attempt to shuffle the cards before their eyes. Misty reminds me of my favorite super heroine as well, Zantanna! So it's awesome! BeaNOwl (talk) 19:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh? BeaNOwl (talk) 20:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Um... what you said on Specs page was kind of... not offensive, but it wasn't exactly apropriate. So I had to take care of it. Chrismh (talk) 03:58, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Also, after saying this I realized that others had been doingi it too, so your not in very much trouble. Chrismh (talk) 03:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) 'text '(AskSuzette101 (talk) 01:35, August 1, 2013 (UTC))Um I don't hate you I was just mad at you for calling people and pages stupid and hwy are ya worrying ya didn't take over my account Okay this is really starting to bug me ya seem to have a problem with me I love yur wikis and ya wont even let me on them this needs to stop Hi Im Chomper Thelalaloopsygirl: (Sings a song that annoys you until you say "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WILL NEVER GO ON YOUR WIKIS EVER AGAIN!") And you're underage. Gotta be at least 11 or older, kid.